Jej jediná túžba
by EvaEffyElle
Summary: Slovenský preklad Her Only Desire od Marmalade Fever. Na Hermionine sa na svoje sté narodeniny pozrie do zrkadla z Erisedu a zistí, že jej jedinou túžbou je byť zamilovaná do Draca Malfoya.


**Her One Desire**

**Preklad: Effy**

**Autor originálu: ****Marmalade Fever**(wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 214237/Marmalade_Fever)

Na Hermionine sa na svoje sté narodeniny pozrie do zrkadla z Erisedu a zistí, že jej jedinou túžbou je byť zamilovaná do Draca Malfoya.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/** **2965433/1/Her_One_Desire**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _Marmalade Fever_._

* * *

**Jej jediná túžba**

Každá čarodejnica a čarodejník má na svoje sté narodeniny (ak má to šťastie dožiť sa tak vysokého veku) možnosť pozrieť sa do jedného zo zostávajúcich Zrkadiel z Erisedu. Dnes mala svoje sté narodeniny Hermiona Grangerová. Svoj život si žila celkom šťastne, aj keď sa nikdy nevydala, čo často ľutovala. Viac než päťdesiat rokov pracovala na Oddelení záhad ako Nedotknuteľná a neskôr sa stala riaditeľkou Rokfortu (na žiaľ celej Slizolinskej fakulty).

A tak, keď prišiel deň jej narodenín, Hermione, ako najstaršej z jej zostávajúcich priateľov, bolo predložené zrkadlo ako prvej. Neočakávala, že uvidí niečo veľkolepé. Prežila dlhý a dobrý život. Väčšina ľudí v jej veku bola jednoducho spokojná, že ešte vôbec žije. Zatiaľ čo Hermiona pomaly odkrývala zrkadlo, jediným divákom bola Umrnčaná Myrta, ktorá aj tak nemohla vidieť to, čo videla Hermiona. Boli dôvernými priateľkami. Kým Hermiona starla, Myrta zostávala stále rovnaká, čo Hermione neustále pripomínalo jej vlastnú mladosť.

Hermiona nebola pripravená na to, čo v ten deň v zrkadle uvidela.

V jej kancelárii bolo všetko pomerne pokojné a dokonca aj takí veľkí riaditelia ako Dumbledore a McGonagallová prestali chrápať, aby sa prizreli narodeninovému rituálu. Ale v momente, ako Hermiona odtiahla zo zrkadla plachtu, pričom ju Myrta otravovala, aby zistila, čo vidí, Hermiona prestala všetko počúvať. V zrkadle stála jej presná tínedžerská kópia (súdiac podľa dĺžky vlasov, odhadovala sa približne na osemnásť rokov) a vedľa nej stál niekto, kto jej neprišiel na myseľ už mnoho rokov. Hladil ju po líci a šepkal jej do ucha niečo príjemné, pretože sa na jej perách v zrkadle zjavil úsmev. To mladšie dievča sa k nemu otočilo a dalo mu frčku do nosa, na čo ju schmatol a začal ju štekliť. A potom... sa oba odrazy pobozkali a skutočná Hermiona sa chytila za srdce. Videla dosť.

Po všetkom tom čase bolo jej jedinou túžbou byť zamilovaná do muža, o ktorom si dlho myslela, že ho nenávidela. Do človeka, ktorý zomrel skôr než sa stal skutočným mužom. Stačil šok z hodvábnych bielo-blond vlasov, aby sa vrátila a premýšľala o spomienkach dávno zabudnutých. Na posmešky a dobiedzanie, na šepot toho strašného slova: _humusáčka_.

No potom Myrta začala fňukať a vyhrážať sa, že zavolá ducha Zloducha, ak jej nepovie, čo videla.

Povedala jej, že sa videla na pláži v Bermudách, ako sa opaľuje. Myrta si o nej aj tak vždy myslela, že bola bláznivá.

Včera jej Dumbledorov portrét pripomenul, ako raz povedal Harrymu, že seba v zrkadle videl s párom dobrých ponožiek. Hermiona sa s ním na tom vtedy poriadne smiala, ale teraz už chápala dôvody, prečo udržať svoju najhlbšiu túžbu tajomstvom.

Požiadala preto Myrtu, aby ju na chvíľu nechala samú. Duch poslúchol, no tiekli mu priesvitné perlové slzy a hulákal hnevom. Akonáhle bledý tieň dievčaťa odišiel, Hermiona sa pobrala do práce. Nakoniec, neexperimentovala s cestovaním v čase len tak pre nič za nič.

Hermione dokončenie jej práce trvalo dobrých pätnásť rokov. Všetci jej vraveli „samotárka" - stará pani žijúca vo svojej pracovni. Za tie roky zomrel Harry a aj Ron. Čarodejníci síce môžu mať neprirodzene dlhý život, no stále sú smrteľníkmi. Bolo to presne na jej narodeniny, jej stopätnáste narodeniny, keď Hermiona dokončila svoju prácu a so zadosťučinením sa zaškľabila, jej vráskavé líca pokrčené ešte viac než zvyčajne. Keby bol niekto vedel, čo celé tie roky robila zamknutá vo svojej pracovni, bol by zomrel od šoku. Hermiona sa správala sebecky.

Keď na konci toho dňa hodiny odbili dvanásť, Hermiona spravila na svojom vynáleze posledné úpravy, zavrela oči a naklonila sa dnu.

…

Dracovi srdce nepríjemne búšilo v hrudi. Toto bolo ono. Toto bola chvíľa jeho odplaty. Každú chvíľu bude v zákrute a objaví sa vedľa Dumbledora a potom... konečne bude po všetkých jeho starostiach. Ruka sa mu triasla s prílivom adrenalínu, no zároveň bol blízko k mdlobám, jednu sekundu bol pokojný a druhú ho zalieval pot. Už bol skoro tam, ruku obopínal okolo prútika, a potom... Bola tam žena. Neprirodzene stará žena, iba tam stála a usmievala sa na neho. Vlasy mala krehké a prešedivené a mohol sa len domnievať, že voľakedy boli hnedé, hodiace sa k jej starnúcim očiam. „Uhni mi z cesty!" zakričal. Bola to prvá vec ktorá mu zišla na rozum, inokedy sa k starším nesprával neúctivo (nerátajúc Dumbledora, samozrejme).

Žena mľaskla. „Odložte svoj prútik, pán Malfoy. Som príliš stará na to, aby som strácala čas s takýmito ľahkomyseľnosťami."

A Draco nejakým spôsobom svoj prútik sklonil. „Kto ste?" vyštekol, pričom rozmýšľal, odkiaľ pozná jeho meno, až kým si neuvedomil, že takmer každý by spoznal jeho prezrádzajúce vlasy na míle ďaleko.

Usmiala sa, nežne, no znervózňujúco. „Ale Draco, veď vieš kto som. Už sme sa veľakrát stretli." Uškerila sa. „Nie?"

„Nie, choďte mi z cesty!" povedal a znovu začal zdvíhať prútik.

Ona zdvihla ruku. „Vypočuj si ma. Ver mi, nechceš vykonať, čo ti prikázali," povedala, už nie tak jemne.

Vyškeril sa. „Nie? Mýliš sa, ty stará babizňa. Napočítam do troch a potom ťa začarujem!" upozornil ju a znovu zdvihol prútik.

Ona len prekrútila očami a prekrížila si ruky. „Raz!" začal počítať.

Zívla. „Dva!" zakričal nestálym hlasom.

„No poď, zlato, len do toho.", povedala a pokrčila ramenami.

„Tri!" skríkol, no nepovedal nič viac. Jednoducho nemohol zakliať nevinnú starú ženu. Čo by mu na to povedala matka?

„No vidíš," povedala a opäť sa nežne usmiala. Draco sklonil prútik a pozoroval ju. „Draco, prišla som z budúcnosti, aby som ti dala malú radu."

Zažmurkal. „Čo ste..?"

Pohladila sa po svojej zostarnutej brade. „Nepripadám ti povedomá?" spýtala sa a pomaly zdvihla obočie, no Draco pokrútil hlavou. Musí sa jej rýchlo zbaviť, lebo inak... Vzdychla. „Prišla som z dvoch dôvodov. Prvý je, aby som ti povedala, že nemáš zabiť Albusa Dumbledora. Choď s ním, keď ti ponúkne bezpečie, chlapče, a prežiješ svoje sedemnáste narodeniny. V tom ťa môžem uistiť."

„Ja zomriem?" dostal zo seba Draco priškrteným hlasom.

Prikývla. „Zabije ťa tvoj vlastný Temný Pán za nesplnenie tvojej ďalšej úlohy: zabiť Severusa Snapa."

Draco cítil, ako mu zoslabli kolená. Nemal by ju počúvať, ale... cítil vrodený impulz, ktorý mu vravel, že jej môže veriť. V hrdle mal sucho. „A tá druhá vec?" opýtal sa. Hoci sa mu prevracal žalúdok, už vtedy vedel, že poslúchne každú radu, ktorú mu tá stará žena dá.

Jej oči žiarili v tlmenom svetle fakieľ, siahla do vrecka a podala mu list. „Keď budeš v bezpečí, otvor ho a postupuj podľa pokynov." Oči jej prebleskli k jej ľavému zápästiu. „Môj čas tu už takmer vypršal."

„Kto ste?" zopakoval Draco.

Znovu sa naňho usmiala, natiahla ruku dopredu a pohladila ho po líci. „To čoskoro zistíš, láska". Len čo odtiahla ruku, zmizla v obláčiku dymu.

…

O tri dni neskôr Draca bezpečne prepašovali do domu v len-boh-vie-kde. Albus Dumbledore žil, hoci tým bol priam prekvapený. Draco tu mal malú a zaprášenú izbu iba pre seba, ďaleko od zvedavých očí. Napriek vlhkým a nedôstojným podmienkam cítil, že po prvý krát za mesiace sa môže poriadne nadýchnuť. Bolo to, ako keby boli jeho pľúca predtým zamrznuté.

V rukách obracal list a zamýšľal sa nad tým sľučkovitým a dokonale precíznym písmom, ktorým bolo napísané jeho meno. Vyzeralo takmer ako strojové, no nebolo. Siahol do náprsného vrecka a vytiahol malú dýku, ktorú používal na otváranie listov a reznutím list otvoril, ako by to spravil, keby pitval králika. Z obálky vypadol list pergamenu, na ktorom bola jediná veta.

_Pozvi Hermionu Grangerovú na rande._

To bolo všetko. Ani o jedno slovo viac, a to ani po hodine každého dekódovacieho kúzla, na ktoré si len mohol spomenúť. Avšak konečne si uvedomil jeden veľmi dôležitý bod. Tá stará žena ho _naozaj_ poznala. Ibaže on ju poznal ako oveľa mladšiu čarodejnicu. Pomaly sa preto začal zaoberať tou úlohou. Pozvať Hermionu Grangerovú von by bolo ľahké napríklad pre Rona Weasleyho, no nie pre neho. Okrem toho, nebol si celkom istý, či to vôbec spraví. Bolo by to od neho úplne slizolinské, keby by to nespravil.

No nejako nemohol prestať pochybovať o tom, že ak by ju nepozval von, neplynuli by z toho žiadne dôsledky. Jej staršie „ja" určite prešlo príliš mnohými problémami, aby mu odovzdalo tú správu, na to, aby nebola dôležitá. Pochyboval o tom, že chcela len poriadny bozk. Nie, jeho intuícia mu vravela, aby radšej spravil, o čo ho požiadala a pozval tú humusáčku von. Nakoniec, nepovedala, že s ňou bude musieť na to rande _ísť_, alebo že potom toho bude musieť byť viac. Keby len bola napísala „Pozvi Hermionu Grangerovú von", tak by jej bol povedal, aby von_ vypadla_. Tak by to bolo oveľa jednoduchšie.

Každopádne, ani si nemyslel, že v najbližšej dobe vôbec bude mať príležitosť vykonať túto úlohu. No v tom sa chlapec mýlil.

Presne o jeden týždeň neskôr sa Draco presunul do iného domu. Bolo jasne vidieť, že kedysi patril rodine temných čarodejníkov s čistou krvou. Hlavným dôvodom na takéto prehlásenie boli steny so vsadenými hlavami domových škriatkov. Trochu nechutné na jeho vkus. Práve kráčal cez hlavnú vstupnú halu, kde visela kopa záclon obklopujúcich ohavné maľby, keď ju zbadal. Rovno pred sebou. Cítil, ako mu žalúdok spadol až ku končekom prstov na nohách. Ako len nešťastne vyzerala, že ho vidí!

Vedľa nej boli Weasley a Potter, ktorí vyzerali rovnako, ak nie ešte viac, nesvoji v jeho prítomnosti. Plus, Potter mal na tvári zmiešaný výraz. Mohol len hádať kvôli čomu.

Dracovi trvalo päť hodín, kým ju zastihol samotnú. Zázračné dvojčatá sa od nej zjavne nechceli oddeliť; no chceli byť niekedy oddelení od _neho_? Hermiona vyšla hore, aby si preštudovala veľký gobelín, na ktorom bolo niečo, čo sa javilo ako rodokmeň Blackovcov. (Aj on sám bol na ňom uvedený.)

„Ehm, Grangerová," začal a cítil, ako mu malá kvapka potu stekala po čele. Prečo by mal byť nervózny?

„Nechaj ma na pokoji, Malfoy. Mám svoj prútik a nebojím sa použiť ho," varovala ho a ani sa neobťažovala otočiť sa od objektu svojho pozorovania.

Zakašľal, aby si vyčistil hrdlo. „Nie je to to, na čo myslíš," povedal nepokojne.

Obrátila sa. „Je to vôbec niekedy?", spýtala sa a jemný náznak úsmevu zjemnil jej črty. Samozrejme, že takmer vždy to _bolo_ to, na čo myslela.

Teraz, keď stála zoči-voči nemu, cítil, ako mu horeli líca a zamrmlal. „Jdešsomnovon?"

„Prepáč, ja neviem po permonícky.", povedala a nadvihla obočie.

„Kašlem na to!", povedal nakoniec. „Pýtal som sa, či so mnou pôjdeš von." So stuhnutými črtami čakal, kým tú žiadosť Hermiona spracuje vo svojej hlave.

„Nie," odpovedala nakoniec. „Ale ďakujem za opýtanie." Zvrtla sa a už začala vychádzať z dverí, no on jej zovrel zápästie a ťahom ju zastavil.

„Pozri," zasyčal. Zahmatal vo vrecku, vytiahol list a strčil jej ho do ruky.

Prezerajúc si ho zostala chvíľu stáť ako zmrazená. „Kde si to vzal?" opatrne sa spýtala.

Vzdychol si. „Dala mi ho jedna veľmi stará žena; mimochodom, myslím, že si to bola ty."

Povytiahla hlavu a pozrela na neho. „Je to moje písmo," povedala jednoducho, „ale prečo by som ti preboha vravela niečo také?"

Pokrčil plecami. „Neviem. Žeby si chcela posledný bozk prv než otrčíš klepetá?"

Na sekundu vyzerala pobúrene. „Tento list nevraví nič o bozkávaní, Draco," povedala káravo. „V skutočnosti si myslím, že svoju úlohu si vykonal."

Draco nepokojne vzdychol. „Si si istá?" spýtal sa.

Sklonila hlavu. „Chceš tým povedať, že ponuka stále platí?".

A Draco prikývol, aj keď si nebol úplne istý prečo.

„V tom prípade," povedala s iskrou v očiach, „mením svoj názor. Pozvanie prijímam."

…

Rande prebehlo až čudesne ľahko, hoci Draco si bol istý, že jeho najobľúbenejšou časťou bolo to, ako vravel Weslíkovi a Pottymu, prečo odchádzajú spolu. Ona si objednala cestoviny, on si objednal biftek a išlo to... dobre. Rozprávali sa. Ona sa smiala. Zistil... že sa mu celkom páčilo, keď sa smiala. Znelo to ako zvončeky. Nie perfektné zvončeky, skôr také rozbité. Usmievala sa naňho viac, než si vôbec myslel, že je možné. A jej zuby boli rovnými, perfektnými líniami bieleho zlata, lesknúcimi sa vo svetle sviečok. Takmer sa s ňou nechcel rozlúčiť, keď odchádzala do jej izby na Grimmauldovom námestí. V skutočnosti, keby tam neboli ďalší dvaja členovia „Zlatej trojky", možno by ju bol aj pobozkal. Avšak tlmeným hlasom urobil niečo, čo neočakával. _Opäť_ ju pozval von. A ona povedala áno.

Možnože tá starena nakoniec bola na niečo dobrá.

Koniec.


End file.
